gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptunite
Neptunite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Ice. Personality As described by Gemcrust, Neptunite is a massive force of unstable power, and can only be effective in battle if all of her component Gems work together and focus at the task at hand. Appearance Neptunite is a very large fusion consisting of nine different types of gems. Her body is similar to that of an ant. She has short pale lavender hair, gray skin with dark gray stripes, two faces on her head, a very large 'abdomen', two small legs and has six pairs of slender arms, four of which functions as legs. Her faces have dark gray lips on the top and pale lavender lips on the bottom, that has an indigo tongue. She doesn't appear to have visible eyes on her faces, though she does have eyes in between her abdomen and the third pair of arms. Abilities Nepunite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Thermokinesis: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Neptunite to control her body temperature. ** Pyrokinetic Touch: This allows Neptunite to ignite things she touches on fire. ** Fire Breath: This ability allows Neptunite to fire a massive beam of fiery energy from her mouth. * Heat Resistance: Inherited from Ruby, this allows Neptunite to remain stable in extreme heats, such as lava. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to see all forms of the future possible, after seeing the future she must choose the most likely outcome and determine her actions. * Frost Touch: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to freeze objects with a single touch. * Levitation: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Neptunite to hover in the air. * Enhanced Speed: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows Neptunite to move faster than a normal Gem could. * Item Storing: Inherited from Pearl, this allows Neptunite to store items inside her Gemstones. * Photokinesis: Inherited from several of the fusers, this ability allows Neptunite to create holograms and shine lights from her gemstones. ** Invisibility: An advanced ability exclusive to Neptunite, this allows her to refract light around her to become invisible. * Water Walking: Inherited from Pearl, this ability lets Neptunite walk on top of the water. * Electrokinesis: Inherited from Garnet, this allow Neptunite to generate and control electricity. * Spin Dash/Comet Charge: Inherited from Jasper and Amethyst, this allows Neptunite to form a ball and speed forward while with an energetic aura. * Hydrokinesis: Inherited from Lapis, this ability allows Neptunite to control water and freeze it. * Flight: Inherited from Lapis, when she summons Lapis' wings this allows her to fly. * Ferrokinesis: Inherited from Peridot, this allows Neptunite to control metal. * Healing: Inherited from Rose, this ability lets Neptunite heal being and gems. * Phytokinesis: Inherited from Rose, this ability allows Neptunite to control plants and grow sentient plant life. * Speed of Descent Control: Inherited from Rose, this allows Neptunite to fall at any speed she wants. * Cryokinesis: Inherited from Ice, this allows Neptunite to control ice, snow, and frost. ** Cryokinetic Animal Creation: Also inherited from Ice, this allows Neptunite to create animals from ice that are under her control. * Crystal Thread Creation: A fusion exclusive power, this allows Neptunite to weave crystalline thread and make webs, somewhat like a spider. * Psionic Screech: A fusion explusive ability, this allows Neptunite to emit a noise that can desrupt gem's physical forms. Regenerations TBA Gemology TBA Gemstones Gallery Neptunite without Visor.png Category:Fusion Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Gems Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Nonuple Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Original Characters